


Simply, Prom

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Fluff, Gap Filler, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What made Brian decide to go to the prom that night anyways?





	Simply, Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I rubbed my face with my hands roughly, sighing deeply. I heard Mikey slide the cold metal door shut, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I didn't even take a shower. I just stripped and climbed into bed. I rolled over onto my stomach. My face was buried in the pillow. I breathed in deeply, and calmness swept over me. That smell. It was so familiar, so reassuring. I rolled over to the other side of the bed, the side I tend to sleep on, and buried my face in the pillow. I again breathed deeply. My head snapped up and my eyes glanced over at the pillow the smell radiated from. Fuck. It's Justin. I flopped back down on the bed and exhaled sharply. Big deal. So I think he smells good. So his smell on my pillow makes me? I suddenly felt like I needed a shower.   
The scalding hot water didn't bother me. The fog the water created on the mirror was like the fog the water created in my mind. I scanned the shampoos and conditioners; I inadvertently chose the only ones Justin will use. I didn't realize it until my hair was washed and rinsed. Fuck. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. Big Deal. So I like the same shampoo as he does. So imagining him washing? I felt clean enough. 

I wrapped a towel around my waist and noticed my hunger. After opening and closing many cabinets I reached for the jar of cold relish in the fridge. Justin taught me the joys of cold relish. I dipped a spoon into the jar. Wait? what was I saying? What is with all the Justin thoughts? I thought about how I had treated him earlier. Prom is really important. Maybe I should have been nicer when I said no. He seemed really sad that I wouldn't go. I stared down at the jar of relish. I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I wondered if he cried. I don't like it when he cries. I wonder what he is doing right now. I put the relish back in the fridge and threw the spoon in the sink. I rushed up the steps to the bedroom. I was just positive I had something tux-like enough to attend a prom. 

What if they think I'm someone's parent, or chaperon? It's all I could think about as I drove to the hotel. I had called Deb, to find out where it was. As soon as I stepped in the door all I could think was, "What was I thinking." The fleeting thought that I could still turn around and leave reassured me slightly, but then Daphne saw me. I forced a smile, my heart was pounding. Is this how Justin felt everyday at school? I'm Brian Kinney. I'm Brian Kinney. I'm Brian Kinney. I wasn't about to felt a bunch of 18-year-olds scare me, but they did. They terrified me. 

Daphne leaned into Justin and Gestured towards me. She was smiling. I'm sure she was disappointed though. She was probably looking forward to finally spending time with Justin alone, no weirdness. Justin had told me about his problems with Daphne, He thought I wasn't listening, I thought I wasn't listening. I guess I was. I felt guilty for ruining the night for her. I've seen the way she looks at him, the way Mikey looks at me. She loves him, and he loves her too, but she will never get what she really wants. I knew it the moment I met her. Poor Daphne. 

So I started moving. My eyes were locked on Justin, causing haziness all around him. They started to water. I forgot to blink. When he turned to see me his face lit up. Wow. He's beautiful. The dull light illuminated his face. Justin looks especially good in this kind of lighting. Like standing under a street lamp in the dark, causing shadows on his cheeks. Like in my bed, when I look down on him, the blue light sprinkles his face. 

For a moment I'm just floating towards him, nobody else in the room. He didn't seem surprised to see me, just happy. When I finally reached him he, I thought something big would happen. I thought there would be fireworks. I, Brian Kinney went to an 18-year-old's prom. I could hear that shark music in my head when I was getting closer to him. Dudu, dududum. It got louder and louder, I was waiting for the attack when? he said hey. Just a simple hey, but it drove me crazy. His voice was so sexy. 

He knows me better then I'd like him to. He could see the timidness in my face, so he tried to break it, "I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead in a room full of eighteen year old." It was more of a question then a statement. 

I wanted to touch him. I ran my hand up the flap of his jacket. I couldn't help but notice what he was wearing. Justin has a great fashion sense, but there was no way he picked this out by himself. I figured Emmett helped him, maybe Melanie? no, definitely Emmett. "I thought I would capture my lost youth." I glanced around while I joked back. 

Daphne looked more nervous then me. She looked around as if she was searching for a way out. "You look hot Daphne, I'd fuck you." I obviously wasn't helping. "You too, Brian." She looked to Justin for help. "Can I borrow your date?" I knew she felt relived that I let her go, but probably felt abandoned. She stepped aside. A song started to play. Perfect timing. 

I pulled him onto the dance floor. People formed a circle around us, but I didn't notice them and I doubt he did either. To this day I have no idea how we danced so perfectly, but that night when I looked into his eyes, I was glad I didn't turn around and walk out that door, as ridiculously romantic as it sounds.


End file.
